saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pootis Man/SAS 4-Terrible balance issues.
After reading through the "Which class is the best" blog post, I realized there are far more things wrong with the balance and gameplay of SAS4. Skills Regen: Health regen depends on max health and points put in. Pay Grade: You get money anytime. You do NOT get skill points anytime. A completely broken skill, it will make you regret yourself unless you have a fetish for having "lots" of in game money. No way to fix. However, as I know NK will never remove/replace a skill not matter how bad, they should make it 15% per level and effect selling weapons too. Fast Movement: Put it back to original state, or give players a free skill reset. Field supplies: Put back to original state, keep 15% clip size per level. Mustang & HVM rocket launcher will have special ways of premium ammo ammo due to it's tiny clip size of 2, along with mustang being special. Grenade damage: 15% more damage per level. Nearly triple damage for grenades at max isn't as good as it sounds. Also, each level adds +1 grenade when going into a mission so each time you go into a mission you have a max of 45 grenades with you. Grenades aren't terrible anymore! Close Quarter Combat: Starts at 500 damage, adds 250 per level. The other buffs per level are perfectly fine. Perhaps breaks shields at a certain level? Deadly Force: +1.5% damage per skill level, +1.2% damage to damage over time and length of the time of stream damage. (max around 35% more instant damage, +30% burn/acid damage). No longer UP/outclassed by premium ammo. Hold the line: Starts at +35% damage for 6 seconds. Per level: +5% damage, +1 second, Heavy Gear: *"Movement speed bonus on Heavy Gear skill; would it be better to make it scale; for every level, decrease penalty by 4.2% and increase move speed by 0.42% so at level 25 you gain 100% penalty reduction and 10% movespeed" Courtesy of Fredy-san. Brute Strength: Push objects 75% faster and inflict 150 damage each .5 seconds you touch/push a zombie. +50% each level and 100 damage each level. At level 25, you push boxes like they aren't there. Same with zombies. Functions at a 7% rate for bosses, and a fifth of normal damage will be dealt. Ariel Bombardment: Very unreliable so at level 13 (skill point wise) each bomb shoots out shrapanel that slows the zombies by 50%, depending on the number of skill points (+0.5 seconds per skill point, not sure on starting point) Protective Aura: Starts at 3 meters range, +.25 per level. (the maps are huge, and look at Vaccine -.-) Bad Blood: Returns 15% of zombie's dealt damage back at them, +2.5% for rest of levels. Bosses take a sixth of what normally would have been dealt to them. Only effects melee attacks, and no damage over time or ground pound. Percent of damage returned is caulculated before armor reduction (courtesy of Fredy-san) Masteries Turrets: level 1 adds 20% more ammo Flamethrower: Level 1 adds +10% damage, because 1 more pierce is useless since it's already more than 5. Premium ammo: level 1 adds Shotgun: Level 2 adds +5% damage, and 30% stronger aftereffects (better than what it is now at least) Level 4 adds ability that takes 45 seconds to recharge, 20 energy and lasts 15 seconds, knockback effect depending on number of pellets hit. Max knockback is around 3/4 arm to arm devastator. Zombies knocked back move at the speed of a runner. Gloves: Level 4 adds loot collector radius is 1.5 meters Helmet: Level 3 adds +20 max energy Level 4 adds 10% faster revive Pants: Level 4 description changed to "15% more health from medpacks" and all of them to. Helmet: Level 1 effect replaced with level 2 Level 2 replaced with level 1 (it's more fitting, look at effects and look at how much work is needed to get) Weapons I will not explain any of these because I have at one point or another. Ronson LBM: RED version damage is 550. RED ammo is only 4 times the amount of normal ammo, and premium ammo is only double amount of the ammo you would've gotten. Ronson 55: Found 6 ranks earlier, same with RED Ria 30 Strikeforce: Double amount of afterburn damage, same with RED version. Simply not enough. Phantom: -1 fire rate +20 damage (to what it is now) RED -1 fire rate +40 damage (to what it is now) Armor All Shotlite speed boosts are returned to normal All titan armor speed boost (it's only for the boots) are returned to normal Normal titan chestplate does 200 damage to attacker RED titan chestplate does 500 to attackers All Ronson armor has 15% more fire protection than now rounded down (right now it's not worth losing everything else) Graphene armor doesn't get enough from augments, and due to new system adding even less than 40 to armor makes a gigantic difference. Helmet: Normal 80 RED 149 Chestplate: Normal 120 RED 199 Gloves: Normal 60 RED 129 Pants: Normal 70 RED 139 Boots: Normal 60 RED 129 This stuff is found at high levels, and such should be worth using. Stuff like HVM gloves are useless but found at low levels and are abandoned within 5 games so they're fine. Models & Graphics Be able to see individual classes without looking at sidebar on normal graphics Rubicon power assist is returned to old model Option for quick strongbox opening (just skips entire animation & flash as a second option) Turn off/lessen screen shaking from Ariel bombardment, High (what it is now) low (much less) or gone (you know). Personally I really love the idea of the effect but it's way to much right now. Almost a team-killing thing if you put it in the wrong place, so I would put it on low. It would probably be on low for default. Misc Ability to switch between normal and premium ammo. Unfixable Energy Boost: Not very good because energy regen exists, but it really can't use a buff. I really can't think of anything really for this. Gun Mod expert: Same problem as above, money is anywhere but skills aren't. Nothing I can say. My internet went down while writing this. It had better not dissapear because my internet shut off while I "Publish" it. Edit: Thank god it didn't. Category:Blog posts